parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Thomasladdin Part 5.
Here is part five of James Graham's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Lumpy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Genie *Dr. Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) as Jafar *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Iago *Boots the Monkey (from Dora the Explorer) as Abu *Merlin (from Disney's The Sword in the Stone) as Sultan *Tom the Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Rajah *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros.) as Razoul *Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Sniverly, (from Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as Razoul's Henchmen *Grandpa Max (from Ben 10) as Peddler *Dr. Eggman (from Sonic X) as Gazeem the Thief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Prince Achmed *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Jafar *Wilbur (from The Rescuers) as Carpet *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Black Knight (from Monty Python and the Holy Grail) as Cave of Wonders *Grogh the Hellish (from Tonic Trouble) as Giant Genie *Tom Jr (from Tom and Jerry Kids) as Cub Rajah *Cub (from Happy Tree Friends) as Toy Abu *Darth Maul (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Genie Jafar Transcript *Thomas: We're almost there. (climbs up to the top with Emily and Boots following) *Boots: Up we go. *Emily: Okay, we're almost there. There! (she, Thomas, and Boots make it up to the top) I'd like you to thank me for stopping that man. *Thomas: Well, you're welcome. (winks) So, uh, this is the first time you're in this market place, right? (swings onto a rope with Boots hanging on) *Emily: Is it that obivious? *Thomas: Well, you do kinda stand out. Well, you know how dangerous Agrabah can be, right? (Emily swings across on another rope) What?! How did you do that? *Emily: I learned that from the jungle people. And well, yes, I'm a fast learner. *Boots: Yeah. *Thomas: Well, come on. This way. *Emily: Here we go. *Thomas: This is where I live. A farm. I live with my jungle buddy, Boots. *Emily: That's very sweet and cool. *Thomas: I believe it's not that much... (opens the curtains to show the great view of Agrabah) It has a great view. Now, that palace, which is over there, looks pretty, right? *Emily: Yes, very pretty. It's wonderful. *Thomas: I still wonder what it would be like to live there... and have servants... vallies... *Emily: Yes, sure. People would tell you where to go and how to dress. *Boots: Sounds cool! *Thomas: It's better than here. You're only scrapping in for foods and dunk in the guards. *Emily: You're not free to make your own choices? *Thomas: Sometimes you feel... *Emily: That you're just... *Thomas and Emily: (both) Trapped. (both look depressed) *Thomas: Now, my lady. Where are you from? *Emily: It doesn't matter. I just went out for a walk and I left without anyone knowing. *Thomas: Really? How good. *Boots: By Jove! *Emily: My father's forcing me to get married. *Thomas: That's awful. *Boots: Yes, very awful. *Thomas: Boots, what do you think you're doing? *Emily: What? *Thomas: Boots says that it's not fair. *Boots: Yeah, not fair at all. *Emily: Did he really say that? *Thomas: Yes, of course. *Emily: And does Boots have anything that he'll say? *Thomas: Well, he says that he wishes there was something good that I could do to help. *Boots: Yeah. *Emily: Then tell him that he is very sweet. *Thomas: (looks pleased, then takes out a diamond ring in a box, and hides it again) You know? Now that we're alone, there's something I am willing to ask you. *Emily: Yes? What is it? *Thomas: Well, it's like this... Girl... I would be most honored... if... *Bowser Koopa: (covers Thomas and Emily's eyes with his hands) Guess who? *Thomas: Let me guess. I believe we're caught. *Emily: Caught? Just speak for yourself, boy. (flees Bowser, who kidnaps and takes Thomas to the prison cell) This princess is out of town. *Bowser Koopa: (laughs evilly) Are you surprised to see us, market thief? *Thomas: Not really. I'm only a detective, just with shoes, a coat, and a hat? *Scratch: Bwahahaha! That will do for starters! (snatches Thomas's hat off his head) *Grounder: Hahahahaha! And this will do for another! (snatches Thomas's coat off the little blue engine, leaving Abu to flee) *Sniverly: And we shall take you to jail for your punishment. (snatches the boots off Thomas's feet as the whole gang take Thomas to Jail. Meanwhile, back at the palace) *Narrator: As the pursuers took Thomas to prison, Emily finally arrived home and met Dr. Neo Cortex. *Dr. Neo Cortex: How may I be honored to meet you, Emily? *Emily: You will flip if I tell you this. Bowser and his guards have just captured a tank engine in the market place. And since he didn't kidnapped me, I ran away to join him. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Oh, that's a shame. I might have known. But hey, that tank engine has now gone to prison and will stay in there until he is allowed to come out. *Emily: What? No. No. That isn't true. It's impossible. *Dr. Neo Cortex: Search your feelings. You know that it is true. So get over it. *Emily: Okay. Fine. I will. (puffs sadly away outside to meet Tom, who happily greets her home) *Tom: How was your trip out? And why are you upset? *Emily: This is all my fault, Tom. And I still don't even know his name. *Narrator: Meanwhile, at the prison cell, poor Thomas sat all alone in the dungeon. He had a ball chain on his leg, but also felt very scared, and felt very worried too. (Thomas drips every single tear from his eye) *Thomas: I believe she was a princess. I cannot believe this. I don't even know her name either. (suddenly, a large shadow appears in front of Thomas, who gasps in fear, and backs away with a ball chain, that is stuck to his leg) *Boots: Hey, Thomas. It's me, Boots. *Thomas: Boots, at last! Where have you been? And if she was in trouble, then maybe she was worth it. *Boots: You mean the girl that you love?! *Thomas: Yes, of course. Now, get me out of here. I believe she was the one that knew her father's commands. He knew that the law said that only a prince could marry a princess, right? Oh, if I only was a prince. *Grandpa Lou: You're only a fool if you don't marry a princess. Hi. I'm a prisoner like you. And guess what? I've got the keys to set you free. (grabs a set of keys and frees Thomas's leg from the ball chain) Let's go to a Cave of Wonders. It's out beyond the dessert. Now, come along, and let's get out of here. *Thomas: A cave of wonders? Is this a surprise for me?! *Grandpa Lou: Yes, my boy. Now, come along. There's treasure for you and even your loyal jungle buddy, Boots the Monkey. *Thomas: Alright! Let's go! *Boots: Oh, well, here we go. (he, Thomas, and Grandpa Lou set off) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof